Redemption
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Its been a year since Advant Children and Dirge of Cerebus. Sephiroth and a couple of baddies are back but also two of the gang discover hidden desires for each other....
1. Chapter 1

Note: this takes place after Advent Children and after Dirge of Cerberus and will be a yaoi and mpreg! Don't sue or lynch me, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters!

Redemption

Chapter 1: Hidden Desires and A General's Return

At 7th Heaven

_Cloud watched in horror as Areis' body went ridged, the gleaming blade of Masumane piercing her heart and Sephiroth smiling in triumph. For a brief moment mako sapphire blue met catlike mako emerald green and Cloud heard Sephiroth's mind voice._

"'_Remember Cloud,'" His mind said as he drove the blade further into Aeris's body, watching her lifeblood ebb away and stain the stones at her feet. "That you are mine.'" With that he ripped the blade out and Aeris' body fell lifeless to the ground, the white materia that had been hidden in her hair fell into the water. Cloud held her lifeless body and Sephiroth's merciless and cold laugh echoed forever in his ears although he was gone. Cloud swore that he would avenge his friend. The mindless handsome man was not his lover, but a hallow shell with just the will to destroy…_

"NO!" Cloud yelled as he jolted awake, something in his blood telling him that something was not right. He thought that it was his nerves or something he ate but that was not the case! He got out of bed and raced to get dressed when a certain crimson eyed gunman came to his window.

"Cloud," The deep baritone voice called out to him, bringing Cloud's attention to where the gunman was watching him and blushed as crimson as Vincent's visible eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Vincent!" Cloud gasped as he hurried up to cover his nudity. He usually slept in the nude and he was in shock that he was busted by his secret desire. Since he first laid his eyes on the gunman, Cloud fell head over heels but was afraid to say anything, fearing he'd get shot at, and Vincent was a dead aim! He couldn't help staring at the handsome gunman, his long blue black hair, mesmerizing eyes of the most vivid crimson, hardened muscles and a very well endowed…

"Cloud?" The gunman called out as he placed his hands carefully onto the blonde's bear shoulders. "Cloud, wake up."

"Vincent…" Cloud asked as he shook his head, believing that Vincent's presence was none but another dream. _But he feels so real…smells so good…_ He had to hold back a moan when the smell of cinnamon, musk, and the night air that was the gunman wafted into his nostrils. Whenever he closed his eyes he could imagine the he and the gunman in intimate positions and the gunman taking the swordsman repeatedly... "Is this real? Or am I dreaming?"

"No Cloud." Vincent said gently as he held the petite blonde close. "It's not a dream. I'm here. Come, let's get out of this cold air and get you warmed up."

_I'm already warmed up you sexy, well endowed sex god…_Cloud moaned lustfully as he tried to hide his growing erection from the gunman. Vincent, although he noticed, played it off. He was having similar problems of his own. He was in the front of 7th Heaven when he heard Cloud's cry and rushed to his aid. He had his own heated desires toward the petite blond but he didn't know how the swordsman would react to his advances. He remembered when he carried an unconscious Cloud after his battle with Kadaj/Sephiroth. He never felt such arousal for anyone, not even for Lucrecia as he had for Cloud. The boy was effeminate and beautiful. He smelled of battle steel and heavenly vanilla, which drove the gunman into a heady frenzy and Choas to purr. He remembered how he handed the boy over to Cid and went to relieve himself; he was achingly hard and had to take care of it. He couldn't remember how long it's been since he came so much, and Vincent _still _desired the blond! He was insatiable! It took Vincent two days to become spent! When he saw the swordsman in all of his glory Vincent had to restrain himself from sweeping the blonde off his feet and while kissing him, made passionate love to him, hearing Cloud moan out his name…._oh damn…_The gunman moaned.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked as he sat on his bed, causing the gunman to sit next to him. "I…had a nightmare but it felt…"

"Real?" the gunman finished and Cloud nodded. Vincent knew all about that because like Cloud, he had the same dreams. He tucked Cloud into bed and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and sapphire met crimson.

"Vincent, can you …will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" The gunman didn't answer verbally instead; he lay down on the bed over the covers and held the blond. Hiding a shy blush on his cheeks, Cloud closed his eyes and for the second time went to sleep but one name slipped through his full pink lips:

_Sephiroth…_

Meanwhile in town,

It was night and the moon was full. All seemed quiet in the city of Midgar, everyone was safely tucked into bed. It had been a year since any white haired green eyed menaces appeared and somehow it seemed that some biological clock went off cause through the fountain in the town square; burst a man of unearthly beauty, catlike mako emerald green eyes clad in black leather and wielding a wicked looking sword. His silver tresses gleamed in the moonlight and reached his knees. He looked up at the moon and smirked wickedly as he walked through the quiet town with a deadly grace toward Shinra mansion.

_Now Cloud,_ He thought with a rising bloodlust and growing hunger for revenge. _It will end once and for all…_

"Sephiroth?" Vincent asked softly as he looked at the blond. The swordsman opened his eyes and looked at the gunman. He knew that he had to tell him.

"I saw that Sephiroth was alive and well and is heading for Shinra mansion."

The gunman was taken aback. There was no way his son was still alive! Cloud put _six_ swords into him! The boy had powers beyond humans but so did Vincent! And if his son did come back, he only came for one thing: revenge on Cloud. Vincent would die if he lost the blonde. He already lost his Lucrecia and the innocent child Sephiroth would have been. He would do anything to have his family back but he knew that his wish would not come true. But with Cloud…he could start over. He knew he had to protect Cloud from Sephiroth. He looked at the blonde and eased him back to sleep with a final thought before he too fell asleep.

_Lucrecia, our son has gone mad. I'll have to stop him to save him._

_Then do so._ Lucrecia's voice said in the wind. _Save him Vincent, save our boy._

Meanwhile deep underground of Shinra mansion

Hojo, who took over Weiss' body, looked up from his notes at the cameras and laughed in triumph. It was a tall handsome man with long silver hair with the famed Masumane who walked into the mansion unannounced.

_Sephiroth is still alive!_ The scientist thought as he felt his growing desire for the General. _Remarkable!_

"Who the hell are you?" A deadly baritone voice asked at the doorway. Hojo smiled and looked at the General, hiding his amusement and arousal.

"A worthy ally," Hojo said silkily as he towered over the General by at least a head! "I know all about you, Sephiroth Valentine."

Uh oh! Looks like Hojo's up to no good again and Sephiroth is back! There goes the neighborhood! Will Cloud and Vincent ever come to confess their feelings? Your reviews will determine if this story goes on! Thanks! Winter Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption

Chapter 2: An Angel's Rage and BUSTED!

Shrina Mansion- present day

_Valentine?_ Sephiroth's mind asked. _How dare __**this**__**person**__ address me_ _in such a manner! _"Do you _**know**_ who I am?" He asked the other man dangerously, his hand on Masumane ready to slice the man into mince meat. Hojo smiled evilly and placed a hand over Sephiroth's own preventing the sword from leaving his sheath with ease, which enraged the General.

"Get your filthy hands off me." The silver haired man commanded. Hojo looked the man over then with another smile he obeyed and tosses a file over to the General.

"This and other things are how I know you." The scientist said tactfully, not telling the General the complete truth. "You are the son of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent. But a deranged scientist wanted the ultimate superhuman so while you were still in your mother's womb Jenova cells were injected into your mother and changed you. Your mother died shortly after giving birth to you and _**I**_ killed your father, so to speak but the red eyed hellion's _**still alive!**_"

"You…." Sephiroth began, his power causing the heat in the room to rise and began shattering the glass and shaking the equipment. Without him having to say his name Sephiroth _**knew**_ who this was although he was in a different body, a delectable one too, the monster was still there!

"Hojo," Sephiroth said with a growl. "I don't know how the _**hell**_ it can be, but it is you. What the _**hell**_ do you want?" With that question, Hojo backed the General into a wall and locked lips with him. Sephiroth was frozen, his body signaling pure and utter disgust and despise. Through the kiss, a dormant power that Sephiroth possessed awakened, memories, voices and images rushed in like a tidal wave…..

_Shrina Mansion years back…._

_Sitting in her chair and rubbing her stomach, a beautiful woman resembling Sephiroth, but with dark hair, looked concerned but determined to find something on her computer. Sephiroth saw how sick the woman was, she was dying slowly but she was fighting it. She wasn't going without a fight! Sephiroth had to smile inwardly, he had that trait too; which was why he kept returning! _

"'_You'll never have my son Hojo,'" He heard the woman whispered to herself as she typed furiously. "'You already tried to take Vincent from me, luckily I injected him with the G substance. Now he'll never die! Instead, I'll wait the day he becomes enraged and rips your head off your wretched body! If not Vincent, my Sephiroth surely will." He eyes widened. She already knew she was having a son and had named him! She looked up and went to where there was a tank. Inside was a handsome man with black hair, fair skin, and was dressed as a Turk! The lady put her hand to the glass and cried her heart out. Sephiroth's eyes widened again when he realized who that was!_

_It was a younger Vincent Valentine! It WAS his father! His mother was looking after him! The peaceful, yet sad moment was shattered when Hojo entered the lab._

"'_Ah here you are Doctor." Hojo said silkily. The woman looked up and Sephiroth saw the hate, anger and pain in her eyes, to Hojo's amusement. "'And what are you doing to Mr. Valentine?" He looked at the computer and his eyes widened. Chaos! So the little woman created an entity that would bring forth Armageddon. She created an immortal super human! And with the leader of the Turks! He remembered the information on Vincent Valentine. He was the only son of the renowned Dr. Valentine who disappeared over twenty years ago!! Lucrecia had been the last to see him. She had worked on the substance with Dr. Valentine but an accident occurred and before anything could be done, Dr. Valentine had gone! The son, Vincent, was more than exceptional! He was an excellent combatant, a deadly warrior and a dead aim! He was agile, strong and very intelligent! Without realizing it, Lucrecia had created the perfect specimen! And her unborn son was next! Hojo NEEDED TO DIE!!!!_

Sephiroth wrenched out of the way and his mako emerald green eyes smoldered with his rage! "You…disgust me!" He spat as he drew Masumane. "You _**took EVERYTHING FROM ME! A FAMILY! PARENTS, MY LIFE!"**_

"And look and what you have become." Hojo looked at the General. "You have become the most feared man in the world! No one can match you!"

"I will NOT be controlled by you, or the freak show I thought was my mother! Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

"Well if you wish to be that rash Mr. Valentine," Hojo said with a deadly icy calm, "At least I can abduct the little blond and produce a superhuman from the beginning."

"What are hell does Cloud have to do with this?!" The General demanded. Hojo smiled and tosses him Cloud's file.

"Cadet Strife would have been 2nd Class under you but he is more valuable than anyone's realized. Along with Strife being the _**last male**_ Ancient, not that wretched flower girl you killed, he can childbear! My plan was to have the two of you produce an army of super humans under my control!"

"You SICKEN me." The General said. "You'll never have Cloud, my father or ME." With that he turned and left the mansion. Hojo smirked and went to work. He knew that the Valentines and the little blond weren't going to come quietly so he'll fight them. Weiss' body had the advantages that his former body sorely lacked! Soon…they will belong to me!

7th Heaven in Kalm

Vincent continued to watch the blond sleep and smiled. He couldn't hide his feelings. He _**loved**_ the little blonde! He constantly was in the gunman's mind and heart. He wanted to protect Cloud with all he had. He wanted to claim the boy as his, to have his supple lean body writhing in pleasure under him as the gunman took him, to hear his moans, to see his face in ecstasy, his beautiful blue eyes darken with lust and passion…._Oh god_….The gunman thought as he felt himself getting tighter in his pants. _I can't take this. It's torture! _He was about to rouse the younger man when Cid burst into the room.

"GET THE HELL UP YA TWO!" He roared, causing Cloud to jump out of bed and cling onto Vincent. The blond was still nude, his supple thighs wrapped around the older man's waist and Vincent was praying to all that was holy that the younger man didn't feel his aching erection! They were in a _very_ compromising position and Cid's eyes widened! "WE GOT A SHITLOADDA TROUBLE AN….HOLY FUCK!!"

_Oh yea…_Vincent's mind chuckled as Chaos purred within him. _Holy fuck indeed…soon!_

"Umm Cid," Cloud began shyly as he tightened his legs around the older man. "Can you leave us alone while I get dressed?"

The pilot lit a cigarette and smirked. "You just want to help Vince out with his problem Cloudy boy. Its ok I'll wait outside but don't turn it into a fuck fest!" With that the two men blushed like mad which caused the pilot to grin. "We REALLY have trouble." He left the two men alone but they heard him down the hall.

"BARETT YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU OWE ME 500 GIL PAY UP!"

Cloud laughed as Vincent blushed. The gang took bets on them! Seemed that Cid won!

"Um Vincent you can put me down now." The blond said rousing Vincent from a _very pleasant_ daydream. With a sigh he obeyed, resisting the urge to go on top and kiss the blond. Cloud looked at him, their faces a few inches away from each other.

"Vincent," Cloud said huskily, his blue eyes half closed. "We have to talk."

"Y…yes we do." The gunman said just as huskily. "When?"

"Soon." Cloud whispered. "Right now I have to get dressed and you have a gun that needs attending to." He giggled at the gunman's blush and watched him leave. _Hmm he sooo well endowed! I would love for him to just…_He looked down and gasped at the proud member who saluted him. _Oh god…_He took himself into his hand and began to pump himself with fevered lust, imagining it was the gunman's warm wet mouth pleasuring him. _Oh….god hmmm…ah……oh…._He felt his climax coming and he shuddering

"OHHHHHHHH VINCENT!" He screamed as he released his seed all over the bed. After shaking from his orgasm he looked up at the doorway and wanted to die!

"Vi…Vincent?" He whispered. The gunman stood in the doorway and smiled. He was going to check on his little blond after he had spilled his own seed and cleaning up. He looked at the beautiful blond and his mouth and eyes widened. Cloud was on his bed and was pleasuring himself. He had bit back his own moans and his breathing became labored. Choas wanted to claim the boy for his mate just as Vincent wanted to. But he wanted to wait. But Cloud was testing his patience.

"Cloud…I…I can't …" Vimcent began as he held the blond close to him. "I can't take this anymore….I love you Cloud. I always have."

"Vincent…"Cloud sighed as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "I love you too. So what do we do now?" The gunman smiled and leaned in and touched the swordsman's lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Vincent heard his little blond moan and wanted to continue but nature and time weren't with them.

"Cloud we have to go."

"Oh you're right." Cloud said as he knelt on the bed. "I have to get dressed." He made his way slowly to his closet and got dressed slowly and seductively. Vincent hissed in pleasure and looked at Cloud dressing up. He was ready to lose it…_Oh Gaia help me!_

Cid was waiting near the Highwind and grinning. He heard Cloud's cry and knew that the gunman was in deep shit! _Hehehe Vinny is so fucked!_ He knew that Cloud had the hots for Vincent for a long time. He was surprised that those two had hit the mattress long ago.

"Hmm what are you doing out here baby?" A smooth voice asked as a lean body straddled him. He looked up and kissed the beautiful red head.

"How's my fox?" Cid asked, causing the red haired man to giggle. Cid stroked his lover's silky red tresses.

"It was hell." Reno said as he snuggled into Cid's lap. "There's nothing to do!"

"Well here's something to put a smile on my little fox's face Sephiroth is back. And Hojo too."

"Really?!" Reno squealed as he hugged the pilot. "We get to kick some ass!?!"

"Yep and fuck some too." He whispered as he held the blushing red head. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Oh yes baby." Reno purred as he leaned in for a kiss. "I've been hurtin' for you. Now shut up and kiss me." He pulled the pilot close and kissed him deeply. Cid felt his arousal and Reno moaned and moved against the clothed erection. He was literally aching for his beloved pilot… He felt the pilot's warm callused hand go between his legs…_ohhh yes baby I hurt…make it better…_He was leaning in for a kiss when a camera flashed.

"BUSTED!!!!!!" They heard a young voice shout and an older one chuckle. Cid and Reno looked up and saw Cloud and Vincent smiling impishly and Cloud had a digital camera in his hands.

"Oh Vincent wont this look great?" Cloud giggled to the gunman and showed him the picture. The older man laughed and nodded.

"Let's post it up!" He said and he and Cloud ran off laughing. Cid and Reno's eyes widened then ran after them.

"VALENTINE!!!! STRIFE!!! GIVE US THAT CAMERA!"

Sephiroth's pissed but now knows the truth! Hojo's up death row! Vincent and Cloud said the words and shared their first kiss…awww….and Cid and Reno….tell me what you think!!! Winter Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption

Chapter 3: A Change of Heart

Sephiroth ran as fast as he could, images raced through his head. Tears ran down his face as rage ran through his blood like molten lava. In his mind he heard the screams, the pleas for mercy as they burned. He turned away from the inferno, heartless and cruel. He felt nothing and thought himself higher than humans, believing that he was 'Chosen'. Now, the veil was off, the strings were cut! Before him laid the truth, he was corrupted, misguided and his hands were so smeared with the blood of countless victims that he couldn't wash it away. He ran to Mount Nibel and something called to him. It was gentle and he felt at peace, safe… He went into the deepest cave and saw a beautiful woman encased in pure mako crystal! The woman's hair and features were similar his own! He touched the crystal and for the first time, he heard his mother….His real mother.

_Sephiroth…what have you become?_

"Mother…"Sephiroth said softly as he went to his knees. "Forgive me."

_Sephiroth, find your father and his group. What happened to you it was not fault…but mine._

"How?"

_I agreed to the injections. Your father didn't approve. Hojo shot him and while he was dying, I took your father and injected him with the G substance. It transformed your father into an immortal entity called Chaos._

"Ah…so…Vincent Valentine…."

_Is your father, Sephiroth. He was a Turk, assigned to protect me and he feels that he had failed. His father, your grandfather, Dr. G. Valentine, was a brilliant scientist and I worked with him but when he died due to an accident in dealing with the G substance I never felt such guilt. It tripled with you and your father. I wronged you. I wronged Vincent too. I should have never agreed to Hojo's wild plans. We could have been a family. The boy you're after, Cloud Strife was another victim of Hojo diabolical plans. You see, he's practically a female in a male's body and deemed a valuable asset to him. With you, he wanted to create an army of super humans. When he found out that he could not duplicate what he had done with you, Hojo used Shinra's SOLDIER as an excuse to cover up his plan, to have experimental guinea pigs at his whim._

"He's sick!" Sephiroth growled as he felt his rage. "He has to die."

_In time, he will but leave it to your father. This is not your fight Sephiroth._

"So what do I do?"

_Aid your father but Hojo's death is Vincent's to execute. He'll do it for us all. And redeem yourself. It's all about redemption and soon, my son, we will all have our peace. Now go. And I love you both._

"I love you too…Mother."Sephiroth said as he kissed the crystal and with a new determination in his heart, he went in search of his father and his group. He didn't get very far, for right before him stood a man in red and black, standing a bit taller than Sephiroth with a three barreled gun pointed at him.

"What are you doing here Sephiroth?" The man in red asked carefully, not letting his guard down in the slightest. Sephiroth looked at him and knew this man. _Vincent Valentine._

"I want to help you. I, too have a score to settle."

"Why?" The man asked. "What changed your mind?"

"It's more like a change of heart." Sephiroth said as he looked toward where his mother lay asleep. "Yes, a change of heart."


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption

Chapter 4: Confrontation and Realization

Vincent looked at the green eyed General and lowered the Death Penalty, slightly. His crimson eyes never breaking contact from catlike mako emerald green. _He has been through so much. _Vincent thought. _As I have…as Lucrecia... _The General looked up at the raven haired gunslinger and his heart was pounded loud in his ears. He felt his father's aura in full power. _He had been experimented on too. Just like me. Just like my mother._

"Sephiroth," The gunman said, his deep baritone voice rang clear in the General's ears. It sent a chill down his spine. His father was someone not to be messed with. He gave the gunman his full attention. "I know that you have been through a lot. I failed you and your mother."

"You didn't fail us." Sephiroth said as he looked at the gunman. "You were shot. You almost died. Mother took you in and saved your life."

"But I wasn't there for you. To stop his..." Vincent looked away, or at least tried to.

"You were locked away." Sephiroth said. "Again, it was not your fault. None of us had a choice or a chance to live. That's something, I can't forgive." Vincent looked at the white haired man and his eyes widened. Those were _his_ thoughts! _Maybe I should try what Cloud did._ At the thought of the blond, Vincent had a smile on his face and Chaos purred. _Soon, he will be ours._

"Well," The gunman said as he put the gun away. "Since you_**say**_ that you have had a change of heart, why not _**prove**_ it?"

"How do I that?" The General asked. Vincent, instead of answering him, turned on his heels and walked out of the cave, with his son in toll. They had just reached the entrance of the cave when a familiar scent reached Vincent's nose and tested his control. _Steel and vanilla…_ He looked up and saw a familiar face; blond hair and mako blue eyes.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked, keeping his voice steady and calm. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." The blond said honestly. "Where were you?"

"I…went to visit Lucrecia." Vincent said, seeing that Cloud understood completely. He looked at the gunman and smiled softly, not noticing Sephiroth behind him at first. Vincent looked at the white haired man then at the blond. "Eh, I'll be over here. You two have to talk." He walked over to a weeping willow and sat down under it. Cloud looked at the General in shock.

"What are you doing here?!?" Cloud said with a deadly calm. His face was ghostly white and his heart dropped to his stomach. _Will he ever have peace?_ He reached for his Buster Sword but Sephiroth said something that almost had the blond on his ass…

"I'm not here to fight you, Cloud." The General said. "I'm here, to ask for your forgiveness and help you in anyway I can."

"Forgive you?" Cloud asked as he looked at the General, hurt and anger clear in his eyes. "You killed my people, burned my town down and turned away without so much as batting an eyelash. My mother, I'll never see her again. Why can't you just stay in my memories?" He turned and rode off back to 7th Heaven. Sephiroth looked at the gunman and sighed.

"Sephiroth, leave Cloud to me." The gunman said. The General looked at the gunman and shook his head. He knew that he had to take care of it himself.

"No," He said as he followed the trail to 7th Heaven with his father in toll this time. "This is _**my**_redemption. I have wronged Cloud, and all who lived there. Especially, the young girl who's infatuated with him." Vincent's eyes widened a bit in realization but hid it. _Tifa._

"Tifa," The gunslinger said. "Why her?"

"I killed her father. And also Aeris' mother I must confront as well, for killing her daughter. But Cloud, is first."

"Then we will waste no time."


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption

Chapter 5: Confessions and the Secret of a Lifetime

Cloud's eyes burned with tears of anger, hate and fury. He _remembered_ killing Sephiroth with _six_ swords! _Why didn't the man just die? And what was Vincent doing with him?!_ Cloud's heart dropped even lower as he sank down onto his bed in 7th Heaven. He had given his heart to Vincent and it seems that Sephiroth had his! _I was a fool to think he'd go for me._ His eyes burned again with unshed tears. The kiss they shared, the whispered words, seem to sift through his memory like grains of sand. He felt his heart break and his skin grew cold. _He _couldn't compare to Sephiroth. Sephiroth was powerful, beautiful and lethal. Both men _and_ women threw themselves at Sephiroth's feet when they were in Shinra. Cloud himself even thought he had a chance with the General. But it was puppy love and he knew that now. He really and truly fell head over heels in love with Vincent! He remembered when he first opened the coffin in Shinra mansion and saw Vincent sleeping in it. He was so beautiful, looked like a fallen angel. He wanted to just leaned down and kiss the other man but before he could act, Vincent woke up. On their travels, Cloud realized that he couldn't hide his feelings for the gunslinger for long so he avoided him. Or at least tried to, for Vincent always found him!

"Cloud," A deep voice called out from behind his bedroom door. "Can I come in, we need to talk." Cloud wiped his tears and went to the door, thinking it was Vincent. On the other side of the door, was Sephiroth. Cloud looked at the General and stepped to the side to allow him to enter his room. The General entered the room, nodded a thank you and took a seat across from Cloud's bed. Cloud was about to speak but Sephiroth held up a hand for silence.

"No Cloud," He said in an even tone. "It's time for me to speak and for you, to listen. "First off, I'll have to admit I am not good at apologizing but, when it is necessary, I do. Cloud, I never, not once, ever doubted your potential and knew that you would surpass me. I did wrong you and your people. I robbed you of almost all the things you loved. Your mother was a fine woman and I know that if she were alive, she would be so proud of you. But then again, I'm sure she's watched you from Gaia knows where. Also, that I know that it would take a long time for me to make up to you but for now, why don't we try to start anew?" He stood up and held a hand. "My name is Sephiroth Valentine." He said gently. "And you are?"

"Cloud Strife." Cloud said as he took the General's hand and shook it briefly. "Valentine?"

"Yes Cloud I found out that Jenova was never my mother. My mother's name was Lucrecia Crescent and my father, is Vincent Valentine. My parents were taken from me. Hojo 'killed' my father but before she died and was pregnant with me, my mother saved my father's life and injected him with the G substance and it transformed him into an entity called Chaos. Although he may look young, he's not. He's over sixty years old!" Cloud did a double take! He had no idea that Vincent had been through that. So Vincent was not only superhuman, but immortal!

"And what of you?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth looked at the other man evenly and sighed.

"I was altered genetically since I was in my mother's womb." He said. "Hojo injected her with Jenova cells and while it killed her slowly, it altered me. It gave me super strength, intelligence, agility, in short, turned me into another superhuman. Since me, Hojo tried to duplicate my genetics and failed. Except the three clones you dealt with. He even wanted you, Cloud…"

"No way!" Cloud yelled. "That dirty old man is not getting me! I'm glad he's dead!"

"First off, not for him, for me and second off, he is not dead."

"For you?" Cloud said. "What?" Cloud looked as Sephiroth handed him his medical records.

"Cloud, are you aware that you can have children as women can?"

"What? That's impossible!" Cloud sobbed. "I'm a freak?! Damned Hojo!"

"Not to stick up for the sick sorry son of a bitch, but he had nothing to do with that." Sephiroth said. "Cloud, you were _born_ that way."

"Are you saying…" A deeper baritone voice asked at the doorway. "That's Cloud can…"

"Childbear?" Sephiroth supplied. "Yes." As Vincent entered the room, Cloud passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**_From last Chapter_**

**_"Cloud Strife." Cloud said as he took the General's hand and shook it briefly. "Valentine?"_**

**_"Yes Cloud I found out that Jenova was never my mother. My mother's name was Lucrecia Crescent and my father, is Vincent Valentine. My parents were taken from me. Hojo 'killed' my father but before she died and was pregnant with me, my mother saved my father's life and injected him with the G substance and it transformed him into an entity called Chaos. Although he may look young, he's not. He's over sixty years old!" Cloud did a double take! He had no idea that Vincent had been through that. So Vincent was not only superhuman, but immortal!_**

**_"And what of you?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth looked at the other man evenly and sighed._**

**_"I was altered genetically since I was in my mother's womb." He said. "Hojo injected her with Jenova cells and while it killed her slowly, it altered me. It gave me super strength, intelligence, agility, in short, turned me into another superhuman. Since me, Hojo tried to duplicate my genetics and failed. Except the three clones you dealt with. He even wanted you, Cloud…"_**

**_"No way!" Cloud yelled. "That dirty old man is not getting me! I'm glad he's dead!"_**

**_"First off, not for him, for me and second off, he is not dead."_**

**_"For you?" Cloud said. "What?" Cloud looked as Sephiroth handed him his medical records._**

**_"Cloud, are you aware that you can have children as women can?"_**

**_"What? That's impossible!" Cloud sobbed. "I'm a freak?! Damned Hojo!"_**

**_"Not to stick up for the sick sorry son of a bitch, but he had nothing to do with that." Sephiroth said. "Cloud, you were born that way."_**

**_"Are you saying…" A deeper baritone voice asked at the doorway. "That's Cloud can…"_**

**_"Childbear?" Sephiroth supplied. "Yes." As Vincent entered the room, Cloud passed out._**

Chapter 6: Healing and Confession

The two Valentines looked at each other then down at the unconscious blonde. They both knew that Cloud had taken in too much in such a short time. First it was being experimented on, escaping with Zack, stabbing Sephiroth, fighting Jenova's forms, Hojo, saving the planet, dealing with the three clones and now finding out he could _child bear_? Neither man could blame Cloud for passing out. Instead the elder Valentine gently took up Cloud into his arms and tried to revive him when like an angel of Hell, Tifa burst into the room. "CLOUD!" She cried when she saw him in Vincent's arms. "What's wrong with him?"

"Tifa, he's not hurt, he just fainted." Vincent reassured her as he exchanged glances with Sephiroth. "Can you be as kind as to get us some ice cool water and a cloth?"

"Sure I'll be back." Tifa left and Sephiroth closed the door as he watched his father placed Cloud into bed. He noticed at how tender and gentle his father was to the blond and it made him smile a bit. He wanted his father to be happy. Hell, he's been through enough; he's entitled to a little bit of happiness if not more. Sephiroth took a seat next to the bed while Vincent laid on the bed holding Cloud to him.

"Sephiroth," Vincent's deep baritone voice said, breaking the silence in the room. The silver haired man looked up at the gunman and knew that what his father had to say was worth paying attention for. Vincent noticed this and smirked a bit. "You seem to have something troubling you."

"There are so many questions and yet I don't know where to begin." Sephiroth admitted, "I was told my parents were dead and yet, I have my father before me."

"Well I did die in a way." Vincent said as he removed his cloak and for the first time, Sephiroth beheld the gunman's features. The crimson eyes, the long black hair, the features of an angel fallen from grace. The skin was fair and although Sephiroth knew that his father was around sixty he didn't look a day over twenty five! He looked at his father and was about to ask when Vincent beat him to it.

"When Hojo shot me, he left me for dead. I was bleeding to death. Your mother found me and managed to save me from dying completely. However in saving me, she didn't know that she would be altering me forever. Even if she had lived, in time, I would have lost her."

"I read that there was an argument." Sephiroth said. "What was it about?"

"I wanted your mother to come away with me." Vincent said. "I was at the time, the leader of the Turks. Tseng has nothing on me." With this he grinned. "But your mother didn't want to leave, being the ever dedicated scientist as she was." He sighed sadly and looked at his son. "You look very much like her Sephiroth. But you have my will when it comes to battle and the mind. The things you did, they weren't you. They were Jenova's doing. And Hojo, I do want his life over, for destroying my family. He injected your mother with the Jenova cells while she was pregnant with you. I wanted you and your mother with me. I wanted a family and peace. I had a feeling that Hojo had been behind not only my downfall and Lucrecia's death, but also, my father's accident."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. Dr. Grimore Valentine, his grandfather, was a great scientist. His mother was his assistant at the time. He was in the process of an experiment when it went horribly wrong and it 'killed' Dr. Valentine. When Vincent was dying Lucrecia turned to that experiment and had injected it into Vincent's body. It saved his life, but he was altered genetically. He would be immortal and able to transform to the legendary entity called Chaos. There was no cure for Vincent. There was no cure for Sephiroth either. Cloud too had been altered. His child bearing gene had been dormant but when he had joined SOLDIER and was exposed to the Mako on an everyday basis, it became 'awake'. Also, Cloud had a special power that Sephiroth had only seen once; where he had 'killed' him at the ruins of the former Shinra building. He knew that Cloud would take down whatever came his way. But he knew now, that Cloud was not alone anymore. He had friends and he had won his father's heart, (which was no easy task). He looked at the sleeping blond in his father's arms and smiled.

"So how do you feel about Cloud?" He asked. "I mean…"

"Sephiroth are you asking me if I wish to take Cloud for mine?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sephiroth asked with a smile.

"Well, I do." Vincent said with a smile as he looked at the sleeping blonde. "I always have. With each day, it's grown more and more."

"Have you told him so?" Sephiroth asked as he looked down at the blond, trying not to wake him. Vincent looked at his son and sighed.

"I just don't know how to." Vincent said. "I mean, how do I tell the one person who stole my heart from the first moment I saw him that I love him beyond anything in this world or the next? That I want to spend the rest of my life with him, if I could, to share my immortality with, to have and raise my children with and to hold for always?"

Neither man noticed that a certain blond was wide awake and had heard the whole conversation. He had the same questions for Vincent and had been afraid to ask them. Now, thanks to Sephiroth, he had his answers. He snuggled into Vincent and sighed. Both men looked at him and while one man was smirking the other man was surprised. Cloud sat up and kissed Vincent softly on the lips and smiled.

"You just did."

Hmmm…cat's out of the bag! What's Vincent's going to do? And what is Hojo/Weiss up to? And who's gonna sweep Sephiroth off his feet? Please review!


End file.
